LifeInterrupted
by MaryFan1
Summary: AU on the Baby Broker story. What if Cagney and Isbecki had gone home together that night.


She couldn't remember feeling this bad in the morning when she didn't have a hangover. But this was no hangover. She hadn't had a drop last night. She paced back and forth waiting for the results. Two hours. Two of the longest hours of her life. The timer finally went off. Her heart seemed to stop as she made herself go into the bathroom to check. Her heart sank when she saw the results. A baby. What the hell was she going to do with a baby?

An hour later she walked into the precinct having managed not to throw up since she left home. For once her partner, Mary Beth Lacey was already there.

"Conference, Mary Beth." She said and walked straight to the ladies room

"Good morning to you too, Christine." Mary Beth muttered as she got up from her desk

When she joined her partner Cagney was pacing back and forth and she looked at Mary Beth with what could only be described as fear.

"Chris, what is it? Is it Charlie?" Mary Beth asked knowing Chris's father was battling alcoholism

"No, no. Charlie's doin' great. His new girl, Donna, she's helping him a lot."

Mary Beth breathed out in relief, "Oh good. Then what is it?"

Chris sighed, "it's this" She held up the box the pregnancy test came in."

Mary Beth's eyes widened in shock, "You're pregnant!"

"Shh…I don't want everyone to hear, if that's alright with you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So you took the test?"

"Yeah this morning, that's why I'm late. Did Samuels say anything?"

"He's been at 1PP with Knelman."

Chris nodded in relief then put her head in her hands, "What am I gonna do? I have no business having a baby."

"Well, you are Chris." Mary Beth said then took a deep breath, "Who's the father?"

Chris looked away and didn't answer

"You do know who it is don't you?"

Chris turned back around, "Of course I do, Mary Beth." She snapped, "It's Isbecki" She mumbled with her hand over her mouth

"Who?"

Chris sighed, "It's Isbecki, alright?"

"Chris, that's not funny." Mary Beth replied

"Do I look like I'm joking, Mary Beth?"

"Oh my lord." Mary Beth muttered, "How on earth did that happen?"

"You've got two kids don't you know by now?" Chris tried to joke

"That's not what I meant and you know it. How the hell did you end up in bed with Victor?"

Chris sighed heavily again, "You remember the baby broker case? When Victor and I pretended to be a pregnant couple?"

"So what, you decided to make it real?" Mary Beth asked sarcastically

"You know something, you don't do sarcasm well at all, Mary Beth."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on."

"Well, I asked him out for drinks after we closed it and one thing led to another. I'd been pretty hurt by what Josh said. I pretended like it was no big deal but I guess I was flattered by all the fuss Victor was making about me, you know? And we didn't really think about precautions. I mean, I'm on the pill but it's not fool proof, obviously."

Mary Beth shook her head, "Does he know?"

"No, I just found out this morning."

"Well, you gotta tell him and the sooner the better. This isn't some guy you can just avoid."

Chris sat down on the bench, "I know and I'm going to. I just don't know how. But I should see the doctor first to make sure. Those tests can be wrong."

Mary Beth sat down next to her and took her hand, "Yeah they can. But you need to make an appointment now. I'll go with you if you want."

Chris nodded and Mary Beth patted her hand, "It'll be okay, Chris."

/

She had gotten an appointment for her lunch hour and Mary Beth went with her. Her doctor confirmed her pregnancy, about eight weeks along. She pulled herself together and went back to work. Now she had to find a way to tell Isbecki. She couldn't do it at the precinct and he'd be suspicious if she invited him to her apartment but they needed privacy. So he agreed but she could tell he was wondering what on earth was happening. That night he showed up and she felt like throwing up. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or nerves.

She opened the door to his puzzled face, "Hi Victor, come on in."

"Hey Cagney, so what's with all the secrecy?" he asked as he stepped inside

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, just tell me what's so important."

She took a deep breath, "Victor, you remember that night when we…after the baby broker case…"

"Hey, I thought we agreed that was just a one time thing. No big deal."

"I know. But it's about to become a very big deal." She said

"Cagney, what are you talking about? It was just something that happened. It was great, I'll admit but we already talked about it."

"Victor, I'm pregnant." She blurted out

He laughed, "What is this? Some kind of practical joke?"

"I told you that night I never joke." She replied

He looked like he might pass out and she went over to him and helped him sit down on the couch

"Pregnant," He repeated, "You're pregnant."

"We weren't exactly careful that night." She admitted

He rubbed a hand over his face, "You're sure?"

She nodded, "I went to the doctor." She got up and went to get something out of her purse then sat down next to him, "They did an ultrasound."

He took the photo, scrutinizing it, "I can't see anything."

She smiled slightly, "That little blob right there, that's…that's our baby."

He got up and stood with his back to her, "So, we're having a baby."

"Victor, I know this is a shock. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything and if you need time to think…"

"No." he said turning around, "I mean, this is my kid too. I'm not gonna be a deadbeat dad. Besides you know where to find me and you'd shoot me."

She laughed a little, "I don't know anything about babies."

He moved toward her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Then we'll figure it out together."

She looked up at him and he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.


End file.
